1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airtight container and more particularly to a cover structure for an airtight container.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, airtight storage containers are containers (bottles, jugs, vessels) that have lids to seal them and not allowing air to get in or out. These containers are for storage purposes and mostly for food. They are important because they help extend the lifespan of food.
A conventional airtight container has a container, a cover and a coupling device. The cover is provided to seal the container. The cover has a sealing member disposed at one side thereof. The sealing member is made of soft plastics and the cover is coupled to the container via the coupling device so that the container is sealed.
However, the conventional airtight container has a disadvantage shown as following:
The cover structure of the conventional airtight container cannot discharge extra air inside the container, so that the conventional airtight container needs additional coupling device to couple the cover and the container together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional airtight container.